Kinu Nakamozu
Kinu Nakamozu (中百舌鳥 きぬ Nakamozu Kinu) is the owner of Mozuya and the main antagonist of the Karaage Wars Arc. Appearance Kinu has an average stature and medium length hair which is pulled back, save for a single group of bangs that hangs over the right side of her face. Her facial expression resembles a cat and her eyes appears closed, narrowed down to thin, horizontal lines. When she is agitated, her eyes opens a little. She is seen wearing her business uniform during work, and often seen holding and waving a fan. Personality Kinu has a split personality. On the surface, she appears professional and polite especially when it comes to her business however when Kinu is provoked or agitated, she became scary and rather begrudging who puts her pride first above all else. History During her youth, she had an interest in baseball. Kinu eventually started and led her Karaage store Mozuya to prominence as it has extended around the Kansai region from their headquarter in Kyoto. It is speculated that due to her business partnership with Etsuya Eizan, the fame of her store has became well known after it won the "All Japan Karaage Convention" for 3 consecutive years. Plot The Karaage War Main article: Karaage Wars Arc After the recent renewal of Sumire town station's commercial area, Kinu decided to expand her business in Tōkyō and started an in-station Karaage store nearby the Sumiredōri Shopping District. Her lucrative business decision caused financial hardships for many of the local stores at Sumiredōri because of the locational advantage, Mozuya can appeal to many customers who were arriving from all directions. As a result, people ignored the shopping district and their number of clients sharply decreased. During the summer break, as Kinu stood in front of Mozuya, she encountered Sōma Yukihira, Ikumi Mito and Mayumi Kurase who surveyed her store and discovered Yūya Tomita in disguise. She gave a free Karaage sample to Sōma and his friends who were impressed by the strong flavor. When Mayumi asked how it was made, Kinu completely told her how it was made as she knew that the four of them were there to survey the competition, confident that her karaage could not be beat. Then, Kinu berated Yūya's incompetency as the chairman of Sumiredōri however, Sōma responded to her cheekiness, saying that if the Shopping District made a better Karaage dish than hers, it would ruin Mozuya's reputation. Hearing that, Kinu revealed her split personality to the group, belittling their efforts then bid them farewell as she walked back toward her store. The next day, Kinu was seen talking to Etsuya Eizan over the phone, reassuring the positive financial situation of her business and her petty issue about Sōma. However Estuya warned her about the sporadic market trends and to carefully investigate Sōma as an extra precaution. She hung up her phone and blatantly disregarded his warning as she was confident that none can hinder her business. During the station's rush hour commute, Kinu personally stood outside of her store however she was taunted when a new brand of Karaage rolls appeared out of nowhere. Two days later, Kinu saw the same Karaage rolls bustling through out the entire train station. She then received a sales report from one of her employee which stated that Mozuya's profit has dropped 20% since yesterday. Kinu figured out the location of the newest karaage sensation, the Sumire Karaage Roll and arrived at the Sumiredōri Shopping District to personally investigate the cause of the sudden sharp drop in sales at Mozuya and was noticed by Sōma. Sōma explained to her that the Karaage Roll was just a focal point of the shopping district, but the businesses around built off of the attention of the roll, cooperating and harmonizing off its success. Kinu realized that Sōma almost singlehandedly revived the district's business. Though she refused to believe that the roll could beat Mozuya's high quality karaage, Sōma handed her a roll and she realized the power of the shopping district's unity and admitted defeat. Shortly after, Kinu received a phone call from Etsuya who demanded an explanation of the current financial state of her store. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Before the official announcement of the participants in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, Kinu's Karaage store was mentioned by Etsuya when he talked to Sōma about his involvement in the downfall of Mozuya as part of Etsuya's plan to produce the branding for Mozuya's expansion in Tōkyō. Trivia *Her shop Mozuya is named after the kanji of her family name, with the addition of the kanji 屋 (ya), meaning house. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters